You Left me on a Rainy Day
by ForeverMoon15
Summary: InuYasha Remembers back to when Koga was killed. AU, Yaoi, Shonen-Ai! My first Yaoi fic so be nice plz! Rated T just in case


You left me on a rainy day.

It was a dreary day, the rain kept falling and didn't seem like it was going to stop. Sesshomaru looked out the window at the ceaseless rain and sighed. _"Today's not going to be such a good day after all...." _He thought to himself.

Up on the second floor, InuYasha was sitting on his bed in his room. He too was looking out the window at the endless rain. Suddenly his mind started wandering, years back, to memories left untouched since the last time it rained like this, 3 years ago.

Flash back

It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. InuYasha was sitting on the porch at home, he unfortunately forgot the keys and was locked out. So he had to wait till his boyfriend got home.

About a half an hour later a black mustang convertible pulled up in the driveway. InuYasha sat up and took a look to see if it was him that just came home. As he looked at the car he didn't see anyone so he went back to sulking. _"Ah damn, I'm so stupid for forgetting my keys...when's he coming home anyways?"_ As soon as InuYasha thought this his questions were solved. Because when he looked back down at the ground instead of just seeing the ground he saw a pair of black converse high tops.

InuYasha followed his gaze up the two sculpted legs that were attached to the feet in front of him. That lead his eyes up a very finely chiseled torso, two nicely sculpted and tanned arms, and finally up to the beautiful face of his lover and best friend.

"Hey InuYasha! What are you doing outside?"

"Koga!" InuYasha threw himself into Koga's arms and buried his head deep into his chest. "Koga, I'm so sorry. I forgot to bring my keys with me so I was locked out. Gah, I'm such an idiot!"

Koga wrapped his arms around InuYasha's back and smiled, he buried his nose into InuYasha's beautiful silver hair right between his puppy ears. "You're not an idiot, you just forgot is all. Don't worry it's fine, even I've done that."

InuYasha looked up at his wolf, he was glad that Koga understood. "Now, if you're done thinking that you're an idiot, let's go inside. I bet you're hungry, cause I know I am." InuYasha giggled a little and Koga gave him one of his million dollar smiles.

Koga and InuYasha had been together for two years now. Both of them living together in the same house. It seemed as if the two of them would be inseparable. That was until the next year.

End Flashback

Down in the kitchen Sesshomaru was getting dinner ready. Well he was until he heard a crash come from upstairs. "What the hell was that?!" Sesshomaru dashed up the stairs to InuYasha's room. When he opened the door, he found the nightstand overturned and InuYasha crying in the corner.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru cautiously approached his younger brother. InuYasha was sitting in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his arms, crying uncontrollably.

"InuYasha." Sesshomaru cooed. InuYasha lifted his head to look at who had said his name. Tears were streaming down his face and his right hand was bleeding. Sesshomaru saw the blood and rushed to his side.

"InuYasha what happened to your hand?!" Sesshomaru sounded a bit frantic because he didn't know what had happened while he was downstairs. InuYasha just looked at his brother. Tears still streaming down his face he said in a choked voice. "S-S-Sesshomaru...I cut my hand when I threw the night stand."

"Well why did you do that?"

"I-I don't know...."

Sesshomaru shook his head, his brother was evidently not feeling to good at the moment but he couldn't think of why. Then he saw InuYasha's face turn to the window.

"Aniki, it rained just like this on that day." InuYasha didn't even look at his brother, he just kept starring out the window, as if he was remembering something he didn't want to.

It didn't take Sesshomaru long to figure out what his brother was talking about. The only reason that InuYasha was living with him was because of what happened on that day. Three years ago.

Flashback: 3 years ago

The rain was coming down hard, harder than it ever had before. InuYasha was sitting at home waiting for Koga to come home. As he looked out the window for the fifth time he saw that the rain still hadn't led up. "_I hope he ok...."_ InuYasha thought to himself as he remembered what Koga had told him before he left.

"_Koga where are you going?" _

"_I'm just going out to go pick up some things for dinner tonight, I forgot to go to the store yesterday. Don't worry I'm taking the bike so I should be back soon." _Koga flashed InuYasha a smile before putting on his helmet and pulling his motorcycle out of the driveway.

"_I just hope he'll be ok, the weather channel was calling for rain today." _

InuYasha shook his head as he remembered what had happened when Koga left. That had been an hour ago, and Koga still wasn't home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga was pissed. Not only did it take him twice as long as he had hoped to get through the store, but it was raining cats and dogs. _"Shit! Now it's gonna take me twice as long to get home!" _

Koga ran out to his bike as fast as he could, it was only a 650 but he knew that it would be hard to drive on the slick roads. He quickly strapped the groceries onto the back of the bike and put his helmet on.

He pulled out of the parking lot as best as he could and started going down the back roads hoping to make up some time. After a few minutes of curves and hills on the back roads he got to the spot where the road was straight and flat. Koga looked at the road ahead of him and shook his head.

"_Yes, I want to get home but am I really that stupid?" _Koga knew that he wanted to hurry up and get home by opening up the throttle, but he also knew how dangerous it was because of how hard it was raining.

All of a sudden he started to fight with his inner demon.

**We gotta get home, we gotta get home! **_I know, I know but I'm not gonna get killed just to save time. _**Who says you're gonna get killed? You can handle this bike better than anyone. **_I know that too, but It's not gonna help me or InuYasha if I get killed out here. _**But it's not going to help you or InuYasha if you don't get home soon, we've already been gone for an hour, InuYasha's probably worried about you. You know how much he hates it when you're not home. **

His inner demon struck a deep nerve in him. It was true, InuYasha hated it when Koga wasn't home, he was so...frightened. Frightened of everything. InuYasha was actually very shy, he only put on the façade of being arrogant to get everyone off of his back. Ever since the day that InuYasha was locked out and waited for him to come home, he told InuYasha that he'd try to be home as quick as he could whenever he was out.

"_Ah hell, I know that I can handle this bike, I just hope it's not the death of me."_ With a tear of fear running down his cheek, he said for the last time. "InuYasha, I love you." After that he ripped open the throttle and sped down the road.

For the first few minutes he was fine, he was actually able to handle the bike in the rain. But he didn't see the truck that was pulling out of the hidden driveway 20 feet in front of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha had fallen asleep in the chair listening to the rain fall down. He woke up to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Is this InuYasha Taisho?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"Mr. Taisho, this is Officer Henley. InuYasha, I'm afraid there's been an accident."

End flashback

Sesshomaru saw that his younger brother was about to break. "_He probably threw the night stand because he was remembering something about Koga."_ As soon as he had thought this InuYasha lost his balance and fell to the ground crying, curling himself into as tight a ball as he could. It seemed as if InuYasha didn't even care if his brother was there or not, it just seemed like he wanted to cry his heart out.

"InuYasha...." Sesshomaru moved over to him and place his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha winced at the touch but then accepted it as Sesshomaru started to gently rub his shoulder.

"A-A-Aniki..." InuYasha's voice was hoarse from crying so much. His hand still bled from when it had been cut. Sesshomaru smiled calmly at InuYasha and held him in his arms. InuYasha buried his face in his older brother's chest.

"It's alright InuYasha, I'm here now. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." And with that Sesshomaru picked up his little brother in his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

"_It's alright InuYasha, I'm here now. And I won't ever let you go." _

Owarii


End file.
